


You slay me

by Obsidian_phantom



Category: BtVS - Fandom, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10618743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsidian_phantom/pseuds/Obsidian_phantom
Summary: Buffy died. and that meant that another slayer was called upon.only this slayer already has a history with Buffy.Her cousin Elizabeth Summers is coming to Sunnydale after ten years of being presumed dead she has some explaining to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been twenty years and i'm stupidly starting a BTVS fan fic...  
> hope somebody enjoys :D

Buffy was dead.

The key word in that sentence being was.

And after a summer of aloof moping on that fact (a regrettable dance with Xander) and a new cute haircut- the slayer was back.

Back to sitting in a graveyard at 10 o’clock on a school night waiting for a vampire that was currently a no show. She sighed a familiar sigh. This vamp was costing her some valuable face time with the one and only Angel- the dishy prince of darkness.

She would give it another half hour before officially giving up on this corpse.

It was at that moment the earth split in the path of a clawing hand. Its nails long and predatory, its skin pale as paper over blue veins.

But as it clawed the air haphazardly it became obvious that Mark Jacobs was stuck. With a breath of exasperation Buffy leant down and grabbed the hand to pull with all her strength and haul the helpless vamp up. He stood in his funeral attire and blew the soil from his mouth as he dusted himself off.

‘’thanks.’’ He coughed.

‘’yeah no problem.’’ Buffy said with little patience. She was no demon herself- she couldn’t kill a helpless person. Well vampire.  

Still she rolled her eyes as he looked up at her doing a double take as the realisation of who she was dawned.

It was then that the fight was meant to ensue. She got into her fighting stance. It was then that she was supposed to take out this vibrating energy she had on this undead fiend. But instead it was then that Mark Jacobs tripped. His yellow eyes bulged from his gnarled face as his chest was penetrated by the large wooden stake in Buffy’s hand.

The cloud of ash that he exploded into only served as a minor annoyance to her. And just like that he was gone and suddenly Buffy’s night was looking up.

She ran to the gravestone where she had stashed her bag of clothes to change into. A lemon top and pair of leather pants. She ducked into an open mausoleum to change. It was grey as most were. Nothing unusual about it- just a familiar name on one of the plaques; Elizabeth.

Gosh. She hadn’t thought about Lizzie in a long time. A girl she almost hated when she was young. A girl she sobbed for when she was gone.

‘’poor Lizzie…’’ Buffy felt her heart twinge at the memories. But she quickly buried the pain as she so often did. ‘’sorry Lizzie- but tonight I need my A game.’’ With her outfit change done she left the tomb and those melancholy memories behind her to seek out her boyfriend-ish vampire.

 

England.

‘’I really don’t understand why I have to go’’ I almost wined in a tone that even I was getting bored of.

‘’because as the slayer you have a responsibility to go where evil is congregating. And as the new slayer you must prove yourself to be of use to the council.’’ My watcher spoke with irritation. He was an aging man now and he had little patience for my moaning.

‘’yes, of course…’’ I resigned with little enthusiasm. I had prepared for so long to become the next slayer. And after ten years of training and studying I had finally heard the call. But it was a double edged blade. With my awakening it meant that the last slayer had died. Buffy summers had died. My cousin.

The image of my poor Aunt Joyce’s face flitted across my mind.

I brushed back me platinum fringe in defeat. Running my hand through my hair I looked around the stuffy and cosy Galway county cottage that had been my home for so long. I walked around trying to conjure all the good memories I had of these rooms before I left for good.

I didn’t have much hair left after this weeks cropped pixie cut and it was probably for the best because I would have pulled the bastard out if I thought it would keep me from flying over an ocean to the literal Hellmouth.

‘’your right Sebastian you’re always right’’ I smiled at the middle aged man with salt and pepper hair. His stern expression softened just slightly as it often did when we made up. ‘’you’ve been right for 10 years and you’ll probably be right for the next hundred.’’ I laughed and his wrinkles deepened into an amused smile. It was a melancholy affair to say the least. Saying goodbye was always hard and now I was doing it all over again.

‘’now Beth, you remember what you are to do, yes?’’ his expression reset to its normal stoic look as he continued his mothering routine absently packing necessities, that I would never use, for my new life. Including a mountain of books he insisted would not be available to my new watcher.

‘’yes sir!’’ I mock saluted. He wasn’t impressed. So I answered seriously in my saccharine voice. ‘’ I go to the airport- get on a plane- get on a bus and ride it straight into hell.’’ I grinned. But the worry lines were deeply set on Sebastian’s olive skin. ‘’Sebastian- please don’t worry. This is my destiny and we can’t fight it. I just wished you be there alongside me…’’

He breathed deeply before facing me with greying chocolate eyes. In the silence we both looked at each other knowing full well why I had to have a new watcher. Sebastian was getting old. He had left active service to take care of and train me and in that time his body had begun to deteriorate. His olive skin had greyed, his eyes had clouded and as I watched his hands sort through my luggage I saw their limited movement. He was going on his own journey and I wouldn’t be able to follow him. he was going to be a thing of legend- a watcher who got to retire.

In a display we reserved only for the most remarkable occasions I wrapped my arms around Sebastian and he in turn embraced me in a rare hug. Our last hug. I inhaled his distinct sent of sandalwood and sage and giggled under my breath at how the now 5’5 man fitted under my raised chin.

‘’keep safe Elizabeth.’’ He said quietly as if not to disturb the air.

‘’as the moon…’’ I whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so if you're sticking with m in this i hope you enjoy the next chapter.

It was a 30 hour flight to LAX- again 30 hour flight. Then a 4 hour bus ride to the god forsaken- middle of the desert -town of Sunnydale.

It was dusk before our bus finally disembarked at the depot. And I was exhausted. The little sleep I had on the plane was not sufficient. I quickly grabbed my trunks from the bus and a suitcase to begin dragging them towards the bathroom indicated nearby. The bus driver may have thought to offer me a hand but once he saw that I made little work of dragging the three containers his mouth snapped shut and he quickly went about his business.

In the bathroom I looked at my ghastly reflection. The jet lag had not been kind. My eyes had dark rings marring my usually blushing skin. I worked hard on my beauty regime and didn’t care to see it marred by lack of sleep. Though as I sighed I realised that I would probably be seeing this more often now that I was an active slayer. Glancing back at the mirror I smile wryly _at least the dark brings out the red in my sienna eyes._

A creak alerted me to the door as it swung open with the wind. I went back to studying my face and prodding an area I felt was going to turn into a pimple soon.

When I felt the hand on my shoulder instinct kicked in- no reflection meant one thing. I grabbed the assailant’s wrist to turn it around and bend them to the floor. A growl escaped his mouth as he turned his scrunched and vicious expression on me. He was an old vamp with grey hair- very odd.

He kicked my legs out from under me and I landed hard on the floor. The air escaped my lungs quickly as I gasped for more. He stood over me with a pleased look on his face.

‘’sorry girl- but I’m hungry’’ with those words he bent down to take his meal. My hand had landed beneath me and I squirmed still gasping as I struggled to find it. When my fingers grasped the hilt he was almost touching me.

I smiled brightly. ‘’sorry demon – but I ain’t no girl.’’ With a swift and rehearsed movement I pulled the stake from my back and plunged it deep into his chest. the sudden ash cloud clogged my breathing and I began coughing. Then with the realisation of what was actually going into my mouth I sprang up and furiously rinsed out my mouth at the sink. Human ash was not what I wanted on my tongue.

After I washed I searched my bag for another stake- the other having dusted with the vamp. It seemed I would be needing a lot more if I was to wrestle the demon problem in this town. I placed the wood into the empty metal hilt. It was engraved with crosses and runes so I was protected from someone using it against me in a fight. I carefully tucked it back into my waistband and made my way into the night.

It was by the cemetery that I again withdrew the small piece of paper from my pocket and examined the address to make sure I had it right. But even if I did I had no idea where I was. I was lost. I heaved a deep sigh of mounting exhaustion and planted myself on the wall dropping the cases with a loud thud of annoyance.

_I mean I’m sorry I may be chosen but I’m not psychic-I think._

I looked around and didn’t see a soul. I was contemplating leaving my luggage to find a payphone when a shadow had me leap from my sitting position into a fighting stance- fists up.

I hadn’t expected to be confronted by a rather dishy man of bronze hair and striking features surrounding hypnotic light chocolate brown eyes. He stared at me quizzically. After a moment I remembered that I had to act normal- there were people around now. I wasn’t hiding in the hills anymore, I had to learn to hide myself in plain sight.

I relaxed my stance but not so much that he could catch me off guard- he was still a stranger. He smiled uneasily at me and it was stunning. _Gosh- I hope every guy here isn’t this good looking. I won’t be able to work_.

‘’um… can I help you?’’ he offered when it became apparent that I was lost to sordid thoughts.

‘’oh yes!’’ I chirped before remembering to compose myself. ‘’I mean- do you know where this address is?’’ I handed over the piece of paper which he took. As he did so my fingertip grazed his hand; he was icy tot the touch. _Night air_ I tried to convince myself.

He looked over the paper his eyes shifting from it to me with suspicion. Maybe it was the haircut and clothes. I had taken to the punk styling years ago- mostly because it was practical. Long hair got in the way of fighting and tying it back meant that I was saving it for when I wasn’t fighting which was never. Not to mention its natural platinum colour seemed to unnerve some people. I was also wearing jeans and a black vest covered by a leather bomber jacket. Maybe I was the stereotype of a biker groupie. Or maybe it was the red sheen my eyes had at night. An unfortunate side effect of an impulsive act of youth.

Whatever the case the man seemed hesitant to tell me the direction of the house I sought.

‘’um… So do you know the way?’’ I asked again quirking my eyebrow.

He looked at me fully then his eyes squinted still. ‘’what business do you have with the summers?’’ his tone was commanding like he was some sort of gate keeper.

‘’not that it is any of your business- but I’m family.’’ I put my hand on my hip, subtly bringing it closer to the stake. I kept one eyebrow raised waiting for him to either believe me or attack me.

‘’you know…?’’

‘’Yes I know my aunty Joyce-‘’ I finished his obvious probing question. ‘’for God’s sake!- listen either take e there and as her yourself or you can just leave me to find it myself.’’ I challenged him. I was too tired for this shit. And he could tell the way he pulled his head back slightly in case I bit.

‘’sorry- I’ll take you.’’ With that he gave an apologetic smile before lifting the heaviest of my trunks with ease. I noted the lack of effort it took. But at that point I was desperate to complete my journey.

‘’sorry- jetlag’’ was all I said as I began to follow with the rest of my things.

We walked in silence. The stranger didn’t even offer his name. It was a relief when we entered pure American suburbia and he spoke plainly ‘’ it’s just up the street.

I sighed audibly into the night and he turned to look at me over his shoulder.

‘’listen I said sorry before- and I meant it. Thanks for taking me to my aunt’s house. But do we have to do it in silence?’’ I huffed. Exaggerating with my body as much as I could. Which was quite a lot as my curves allowed me to through my body around in a comical display.

His lips curled, slightly amused by my dance. ‘’what did you have in mind?’’

I smiled back. ‘’better- how about telling me about yourself?’’ his face darkened a little so I moved on ‘’ or Sunnydale?’’ it stayed dark and he began to move again. I frowned at his back and decided to just ask my big question’’ or how about why you are so protective of my aunt?’’ he didn’t turn around. But I was tired of silence.

‘’you know I get it. Stranger comes to town look for someone you apparently know and it all seems a bit sketchy- but I have been dreading this moment for years and now its creeping up on my I want to shout my anger at the world.’’ He glanced at me and I rolled my eyes at his silence. Stoic was so not my type.

‘’you know I have been stewing for about 36 hours now on how to broach a pretty big topic with my aunt- like life altering.’’ He glanced again. And I wanted to brick him over the back of his stupid head.

‘’what topic?’’ he shocked me by talking and I took a moment to process his interest. ‘’what do you need to talk to Joyce about?’’

I smirked then. ‘’so you do know her.’’ I chuckled almost malevolently to which he snapped his head around with menace in his eyes. I cocked my head playfully. ‘’ easy - just happy I was right.’’ He relaxed a little but I could tell he was wary.

I took a deep breath before voicing my worries to the stranger. ‘’ well, my problem Is just how do I go to my aunt’s after ten years – ask to stay and all of it…’’ I paused. Could I even say it? The words I had skilfully dodged saying since I heard the call. ‘’ how do I come back from the dead when her daughter has just died…’’

We stopped then at the porch of a quaint house. I took it that this was the place and moved past the man who had suddenly become statuesque and slack-jawed. There was a great confusion and pain in his eyes- maybe disbelief.

I ignored him trying to push down the quiet grief that was resonating in my being. I took a deep breath to calm myself and knocked quickly on the door. When it swung open to reveal my aunt Joyce with an apron on and a glass owl of popcorn in her hands. Her mousy blonde hair curled down almost fanning from her head. Her eyes sparked with amusement which was quickly fading along with the smile on her lips.

‘’Hi Aunty J.’’ I awkwardly called her by the nickname my eleven year old self would use to tattle on Buffy.

‘’Lizzie?’’ she breathed without really believing what it meant. The glass bowl came crashing to the floor and shattered mixing glass with warm buttery corn.

‘’Mom?!’’ that distinct almost gravelly voice came from the living room in alarm. It had been a decade but that little wine brought back the memories of blonde girls running and playing in their sun dresses.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah! another chapter!  
> Buffy is seriously a guilty pleasure now :D  
> so please enjoy.

The woman that followed was 5’3’’ with her warm PJ’s almost wearing her. She had her fists ready to attack the intruder but when faced with the scene before her she had only a look of utter bewilderment. Eyes wide she looked to her mother for answers. When she didn’t offer them I was surprised as she looked at the man behind me with the same unspoken question. ‘’Angel?’’

I twirled around to see the sullen man now alive with relief as he looked at Buffy. I swung back again to look at Buffy the cogs slowly clicking in my head. ‘’Buffy..?’’ I questioned looking for my own answers.

‘’buffy…’’ the guy said low and smoky.

‘’yeah- I said that. Now can someone explain?’’ I said dropping the luggage in my hands to the wood floor with a loud thump. The man moved towards the door almost shielding the women inside.

‘’Lizzie…I-‘’ Aunty J began but was soon interrupted by buffy almost shoving the man to the ground when she came to the forefront with a startled expression.

‘’Lizzie?!’  she exclaimed.

I put up my hands to slow everyone down. ‘’Whoa-whoa. Let's get this sorted.’’ I began pointing to each of us doing a role call. ‘’ Aunty J- Buffy...?- a guy- ‘’ ‘’it’s angel’’ he interjected with a snark pushing forward. ‘’great-really.’’ I said with dry humoured tone. ‘’ and I’m Elizabeth. So with the introductions out of the way may I ask what is going on?’’ I asked the heavens almost running a hand through my hair.

‘’mom?!’’ Buffy tugged on her mother's arm to pull her out of the stupor my sudden appearance had caused.

‘’uh- yes. Buffy?’’ Joyce said still clouded by her shock.

‘’what’s going on?’’ Buffy spelt out staring at me with wide green eyes.

‘’right… um. Lizzie, please come in.’’ Joyce said blankly as she walked away to the living room.  I went to follow my head spinning with the reveal that Buffy Summers vampire slayer was still alive and well- so what in the bejeezus was I meant to be. I say I went to follow because the mysterious Angel moved into my path. Behind him, Buffy looked around in bewilderment.

‘’move’’ I said with intent. Angel glared down at me and I stared right back.

‘’let her in’’ buffy’s small voice came from behind Angel. ‘’Buffy’’ was all he say as he began to move aside still untrusting.

I took the opportunity to gain entrance and follow Joyce. I just caught Buffy as she  whispered ‘’stick around.’’ Before she closed the door over and came up behind me. she shot me a look of anger before she moved past me to sit beside her rather flustered mother.

They had taken up the couch so I went and sat in one of the armchairs sinking into its luxurious cushioning. So much so that I had to push myself to the edge with no back support to stop from giving in to its temptation of sleep. This was no time for that. This was time for answers.

‘’Mom?’’ Buffy prompted.

‘’yes, sorry Buffy. I guess you must be- well, more confused than me’’ she said meekly slowly coming around.

‘’that’s an understatement- what is going on? How can this-‘’ she gestured to me in all my punk glory ‘’ _woman_ be Lizzie- Liz is dead.’’ She raised her eyebrows as if she were stating a fact.

‘’nope baby B. I’m alive and well as you are surpr-…’’ I quirked an eyebrow at my cousin whose face darkened with a threat. As in _stop talking._

‘’what? Buffy’s fine- why wouldn’t Buffy be fine?’’ Joyce looked around fretting.

‘’nothing mom- I’m fine’’ Buffy said as she stroked her mother’s hand trying to soothe her. She then eyed me to back her up. I dropped my jaw thinking before snapping it shut and quickly rattling off a lie like when we were young.

‘’uh- yeah, I guess I must have been misinformed. I was told by a relative that Buffy was hurt… but she is clearly fine.’’ I lead her to the conclusion that I was wrong. At that Aunty J took a breath and let out a humourless chuckle.

‘’oh, my- you know I hate it when people gossip- just because we moved.’’ She shook her head in anger at the people in her head.

‘’yeah -well that’s one answer. Now how about my dead cousin being alive and here.’’ Buffy then rounded on me, releasing her mom’s hand, she sat back squinting with suspicion.

‘’I think I can take that one Aunty J’’ with a look of worry and shame to her daughter Joyce allowed me to take the reins. ‘’ Well, Buffy-‘’ I searched for a satisfactory explanation of the circumstances before giving up on being gentle and subtle. I collapsed back and told it how it was. ‘’my mum and dad died Buff. They died in that car crash and I didn’t. I guess it was luck but since I was so young they said it was best for me to go away for a while- to Ireland where my mum’s family are from-‘’

‘’explains the Giles accent’’ buffy muttered.

It was an esoteric reference and I glazed over it. ‘’- and a while turned into ten years. And I guess people just let me go… ‘’ I looked to Aunty J with a question as to the explanation they had given.

‘’we, um- we just said you had to go away… I guess Buffy you were too young and jumped to conclusions-‘’

‘’which you let me keep believing!’’ Buffy almost screeched as she stood.

‘’Buffy…’ was all her mother could say.

‘ _’please_ baby B you _were_ always dramatic.’’ I rolled my eyes trying to inject some humour. But Buffy was angry and when Buffy got fired up she couldn’t be handled. It was best to let her run her mouth until she came upon reason.

 I relaxed into the chair beginning to feel my muscles ache as I looked around the room. It was nice. Prettily decorated with creams and golds. Above the feature fireplace, a mirror hung reflecting the open door. I furrowed my brow before looking at the door and finding Angel filling the empty space.

 _So I guess he’s a walking corpse._ I thought quirking my blonde eyebrow at the vamp. He gave an almost inaudible growl and I smirked. Then Buffy turned her rage towards me.

‘’And you!  Tell me why you can’t pick up the phone and tell me you’re ok?’’ she stood and yelled at me almost desperate.

I looked at her then. Her voice was strained with emotion as she panted in frustration. Her eyes were welling with tears as she pleaded for an answer that would take away the hurt, the loss- all those years of complicated emotions piling up.

I sat up arching my back to hear the satisfying cracking along my spine. It strangely eased some anxiety about the only thing that was left to be said before I knew Buffy would vanish.

‘’I’m afraid that words unspoken become chasms between people and as the years grew so did it- certain things became barriers and I thought it was best to let it be than disrupt your world. But I’m back baby B. I’m here to help.’’ I gave hr a look not with shame or pleading but of knowing. And I tried to convey to her the message that I was here to help her-apparently.

And Buffy did exactly as I predicted.

With a yowl of frustration, she marched out the room with uncharacteristically heavy footfalls. When she reached the vampire who was still waiting for an ok on me she couldn’t seem to form any words so she squeaked. And the embarrassment may have fuelled her incredible ascent of the stairs as she took them three by three.

Joyce and I rose to go after her. But I stopped when a pale and motherly hand landed on my shoulder. Joyce looked at me sadly with a melancholy smile. ‘’Best let me go after her.’’ She breathed as she squeezed my shoulder. I could have cried then. Looking into her kind and ageing eyes I felt like a child again. I wanted to clutch onto my Aunty J and sob those tears that were denied me when the council whisked me away.

But I had to hold it together. For them.

I gave a tight-lipped smile and a curt nod as I let her go on after her daughter. My eyes followed my Aunt go up the stairs the light from the landing catching her in such a way that I could see my father’s delicate features. A mysterious man who never let his appearance define him- he was beautiful. Mum always joked that she looked better in pants anyway when we attacked him with makeup.

A wine came from the floorboards of the hallway. My eyes darted to the movement of the vampire who had edged into the house. He was moving toward the stairs slowly.   _No, you don’t._ I swiftly moved to block his path, the large cross around my neck forcing him to take a step back.

‘’what do you think you’re doing?’’ he growled low, eyes darting up the stairs in concern, yet keeping a distance between us. I noticed a slight lilt in his accent but filed it away for another time.

‘’what do you think _you’re_ doing?’’ I shot back as my hand landed on my hip pushing back my bomber jacket to reveal the ornate stake hilt.

Angel’s eyes went straight to it recognising the threat he retreated and was now in the doorway.

‘’I really think it’s time you leave _vampire.’’_ His eyes widened a little at being called out. But my tone was snippy at worst so he didn’t pre-emptively attack me. However, I had already begun planning my strategy in case he did think to attack me. Mindfully my fingers stretched out grazing the cool metal of my stake. I was ready for him.

‘’there’s no need for…’’ he eyed my hand as he spoke and slowly backed away with a grimace leaving the rest unspoken.

He was finally on the porch so I gave him a bitchy grin as I put on my best southern accident ‘’y’al don’t be a strang’r now, y’hear!- ah, ba-bye now’’ as I slowly closed the door in his face.

As I looked through the door’s small windows I saw that he remained vigilant as he stared into the night. I would have to ask my dear cousin why a vampire had been able to enter her home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yay!! new chapter.

I turned around when I heard Joyce begin descending the stairs. She slouched with a new weight on her shoulders which provoked a twinge of guilt in my chest. She no doubt had enough stresses to deal with being a single mother without a wayward teen showing up out of the blue.

When she saw me her tired expression struggled to find a smile. Her trip up stairs had been short which no doubt meant that Buffy was decidedly not going to be speaking to either of us. But even so when she came down from the last step she quickly pulled me into a long hug which I eagerly returned as I smelled her juniper and sage moisturiser- the same as when I was a child.

When we separated she took hold of my hands and held me in position for scrutiny.

‘’well, look at you. My little Lizzie all grown up.’’ A melancholy filled her eyes s she took in my appearance. ‘’you look so much like them- a perfect blend…’’ she trailed off as her mind went to another place- another time.

She was right of course. Whenever I looked in the mirror I saw everything as parts of my parents all stitched together. My mother’s button nose under almond shaped eyes. Soft cheek bones which were compensated for by a defined jaw. Long legs and body which meant I almost towered over the other summer’s women at 5’8’’. With curves that I sometimes loved sometimes hated- a solid build I could say to be kind. It wasn’t a surprise that I didn’t have the Summers’ lithe build- my mother had been a very hands on woman with manual labour. And I had inherited the wide hips and large bosom from her side. Flat arse though. And that was only slightly rectified by squats.

Joyce brought me out of my reverie with an abashed ‘’oh’’ I looked at her and she had scrunched her forehead looking over my hair and makeup. I wasn’t surprised. I often got some stink eyes when I rarely went out in public. The platinum hair which was messily cut with a short side fringe. My pale pink skin had a fine layer of foundation and I wore thick eyeliner and scarlet lipstick. That and the 7 piercings in my ears and people tended to avoid me. _I was probably lucky the vampire helped me._

‘’oh your hair’’ she said as she ran her fingers through the 4 inch length of hair looking for roots. She wouldn’t find any. ‘’oh! And your eyes!’’ she fixed on my eyes and I felt the blush creep over my cheeks. ‘’are those contacts? Honestly, what was your uncle thinking letting you do this?’’ I almost laughed. If she only knew Sebastian then she would know that if he could he would have dyed my hair brown and my eyes too if that were possible.

Instead I just smiled as the blush cooled shrugging ‘’it’s the look in Ireland.’’

She mock frown before sighing ‘’oh well, we all have phases, I suppose. I mean you should have seen me when I was young- couldn’t get  me out of a crop top and mini skir-‘’ she stopped before revealing anymore waving her hand in the air ‘’-don’t tell Buffy.’’

‘’never, Aunty J.’’ I grinned. It was like old times.

‘’well, anyway. You must come into the kitchen and I’ll make us some tea.’’ She beamed dotingly before turning to lead the way.

I hesitated, glancing at the door behind us. ‘’I’ll just be a minute Aunty J. I have to bring my bags in.’’

‘’ok then- I’ll be in the kitchen.’’ And she walked off to busy herself and prepare for the long conversation she was planning to have with me.

I meanwhile, peaked out of the windows finding that Angel had vacated the porch. I wasn’t at ease though. With one hand on my stake I opened the door and ventured a few steps onto the porch. It being suburbia the street lamps served to light up the tarmacked streets. Not a soul to be seen. Mo vampires either. With my eyes still scanning the area I grabbed all of my trunks and suitcases to bring them inside with a great heave before shutting and locking the front door.

In the other room I could hear the whistle of a teapot. And upstairs… I heard fervent whispers. One female voice; high and emotional. One male; deep and calm. I squinted my eyes in their direction. I would definitely be having words with my little cousin.

Joining Joyce in the kitchen I found a cup of jasmine green tea brewing on the island. Joyce leant against the counter cuddling the warm cup and breathing in its soothing vapours. Her eyes flickered to me and a relaxed smile came to her lips. ‘’please sit’’ she gestured to the high stools opposite her.

I did so taking the cup and began pulling on the teabags cord to swirl the water through the leaves. A new powerful scent of warm jasmine hit me and I gratefully began sipping the tea.

‘’so.’’ Joyce began. A firmness setting into her tone she prepared for what she imagined would be a tough conversation. ‘’I’m happy to see you Lizzie- really I am. But after ten years I’m wondering what prompted the sudden visit.’’

She was blunt and it brought a small grin to my face remembering her just so. But it soon left me as I prepared to dance around the truth. I had never been forced to lie to family about my calling or the world in which I lived- I was fortunate. As I stared into the murky water on the tea I searched for an answer that would not cost me in the future.

‘’I’m afraid that I was misinformed.’’ I echoed the words from earlier. Thinking, buying time as I used what the powers that be had blessed me with- a brain. Or so Sebastian would say. I looked up from the comfort of the steaming cup to lock eyes with my aunt. ‘’my guardian was told that you left LA after a fire- he assumed the worst…’’ I smiled warmly as my aunts face was a balance of anger for the assumptions and relief for their inaccuracy. ‘’I came- as soon as I could arrange- I swear’’ I professed as shame took me- it had been a year since the fire. If I had believed that to be when the death occurred I would be ashamed to have waited so long to come. I looked away. I couldn’t hold her eyes thinking how disappointment must have begun to bleed into them.

‘’I know- I know’’ she came to clutch my hand and smother it with hers as only love showed on her face. ‘’it’s been a long time. And I am glad to have you here under any circumstance-‘’ she stroked my cheek gently. ‘’so like your father…’’ sadness and happiness played across her features as she again searched my face for them.

In LA we had been so close. Practically a block from each other we spent most weekends together. Buffy and I played nearly every day in the LA suburbs. I, five years older, always looked out for baby B. she was a gift and a curse to have around in those years. But when I left the 6 year old who toddled after me in the sparkling light of day was gone- I was taken from her sight.  Now I lived in the shadows of humanity hunting those who hunted us.

I squirmed under her gaze, as the lie began to spin in my head, until she pulled back to search the cupboards. ‘’are you hungry?’’ she asked over her shoulder.

I was so tired that I had forgotten to eat, so when my stomach rumbled at the mention of food Joyce chuckled reaching for a can of soup.

As she got busy preparing soup and toast I cradled the cup of tea listening to the night. I heard music now coming from upstairs. _I would have to do a thorough vetting of this vamp._ As the thought crossed my mind a scowl coming to my face I glanced out of the back door. Upon the grass fell a distant square of light coming from the kitchen, it coloured the grass blue strangely.

A shadow ran across the patch of light.

My body went rigid. I set down my cup calmly before I stood to go to the back door. As I examined the subtle contrast of shadows in the night my right hand began fiddling unconsciously with the amethyst and onyx ring on my marriage finger. My index ran over the large amethyst’s rough and uneven surface, circling on the ring of smaller onyx stones all cemented in silver and gold which spiralled together. It was a comfort to have a constant companion. A ring handed to me by my grandmother. It was my plan B in most cases.

A small flash of light and my eyes darted to the bushes just in time to see a figure scramble over the fence and out of the garden. I glared after it forcing myself to fight my instincts to pursue and stay in the kitchen lest Joyce be put in danger.

‘’Almost ready!’’ Joyce called and I dragged myself from the window to take a seat.

‘’smells great…’’ I threw out distracted.

‘’you seem distracted-‘’ my head snapped towards my _perceptive_ aunt _._ ‘’is there something on your mind honey?’’ she probed gently as her hands were busy serving my soup and toasted cheesy bread.

In fact there was one thing on my mind- something I now felt like a lump in my throat. ‘’um, ye-‘’ my voice rasped and I coughed a little beginning again. ‘’yes, actually Aunty Joyce. There is something that I have to ask…’’

‘’Lizzie. You can ask me anything.’’ She smiled openly and asking for me to open up in response. Trying to see if that trust was still there.

My eyes darted to the window and I knew I had to ask.

‘’well, it took a while for me to arrange coming over here- as I said.’’ She nodded along. ‘’ yes, well, one of the reasons for that was because I was finishing up school and tying up loose ends so that I could-‘’ I bit my lip and sought her eyes. ‘’so that I could come and stay with you- for a while- maybe settle here eventually.’’ I rattled off.

Her eyes widened slightly and I waited for a frown of rejection to come. But it didn’t. Instead the wide eyes crinkled as a great grin spread on Joyce’s face. I was a little shocked. She quickly came around the island to hug me tightly and squeak ecstatically. ‘’oh! Of course!’’ she pulled back slightly to see my shocked face. ‘’of course you can stay as long as you like.’’ She moved away her mind clearly running away with things to be done. ‘’yes- we can set you up with Buffy for now and then- yes, the spare room and we can move those boxes…’’ she began muttering to herself as she gazed at invisible plans.

‘’I’ll pay my way of course!’’ I chirped trying to bring her back to the present- She was always a proactive person.

‘’oh don’t worry for now. We can discuss that all later- for now eat your soup and I’ll make up the couch- I’m afraid Buffy will be locked up for good tonight…’’ her mind wandered to her daughter again. I sighed inwardly at the rotten luck of this family. To have the accident which fractured it and then to have a teenage daughter who was a slayer and was clearly hiding it. Now she was letting in another. _Sigh._

I finished my meal, as Joyce prepped my sleeping area on the couch, all the while I stared into the garden watching for anymore movement. There was none. When I left the kitchen hoping to finally retire I found my aunt trying her best to move the luggage which cluttered her hall. She strained and moaned as she inched the trunks to the bottom of the stairs. Quickly, before she could injure herself, I stepped in and stacked the trunks with ease.

‘’my, you seem to have packed your life into those things- there must at least be a kitchen sink in there!’’ she joked trying to hide her surprise at my strength. But she didn’t say anything and quickly lead me to the couch which was made up nicely with a duvet and all. ‘’well, I’ll leave you to it. I’m going to check on Buffy and then head to bed- it’s been a long day…’’ she sighed but then shook her head quickly hugging me goodnight.

‘’goodnight!’’ I called as she made her way up the stairs.

When I heard the decisive click of her door latch I felt like I could suddenly breathe. I let out a great puff of hot air and collapsed onto the soft sofa. I extended my arm high to gaze at my ring as I whispered ‘’ well, we got here. Now we just have to stay alive.’’ I gave a breathless laugh. I had to get a job… I would have to buy my own place soon… and then came the slaying…

Ugh.

I quickly searched my suitcase for a nightie. I removed my top and slipped the cotton night dress over myself before removing the rest of my clothes. I paused then decided to put on a pair of boxers- I didn’t want a rude a wakening only to be half clothed. I got under the covers and snuggled down. I routinely kissed my ring and said ‘’ goodnight, watch over me Emric.’’

I rolled to snuggle into the back cushions before finally acknowledging the lurking beast. ‘’ I know you hear me Angel- I won’t tell Buffy you watched. So just let me sleep in peace.’’ With a click of the back door I settled into a deep and dreamless sleep. It was bliss.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Busy Lizzie about town

I woke up and groggily searched for the clock on my bedside table. But I wasn’t at home anymore. I quickly became alert and scanned the Summers’ living room. A clock on the wall told me it was 10 already. I dragged my hand over my face feeling the cold band of my ring slide over my face.

‘’morning Emric’’ I was greeted with a tickle at the base of my skull.

As I sat I examined the room. It all seemed as it was last night- tidy besides me. On the table a note was written on a legal pad with a set of keys.

_Lizzie I went to work and didn’t want to wake you- there is food in the kitchen, help yourself._

_Buffy will be home for 3.-I’ll ring to make sure._

_I’ll be home at 6- play nice!_

Great. Three hours alone to explain that there has been a big mix up with the natural order.

I could think about that later I decided. First I had to sort out a job asap. And then find a place to set up- there was only so long I would be able to live with estranged family. _Actually first I need a shower._ I thought as I smelled my body odour waft into my nostrils. It had certainly been a long journey to get here.

Walking through the house groggily I found the phone thinking to phone Sebastian. My hand stopped when I remembered the time difference. _I’ll call later._ I moved on to find the bathroom and took a long indulgent shower.

I came down the stairs in a towel an hour later and began rummaging through my suitcase for clothes –I decided on a white blouse and a black skirt. _Gotta make a good impression._ I was off to meet my new watcher- who I guessed would also be Buffy’s as she was not dead. Next I opened the older looking trunk of the two which had a hefty looking lock securing it. I withdrew the key from under my blouse where it rested on a black cord next to other keys which I had been determined to keep close on the journey. In the trunk I had a myriad of my supernatural paraphernalia. I rummaged for a minute before I found the bracelet and leather pouch which I needed.

I eventually left the house with a piece of toast in my mouth as I used the house keys that had been left for me to lock up. I took a glance at my wrist watch – 11.30.  Before I left I went around back to study the garden. There had definitely been movement last night and I doubted that it was Angel as he had stuck around- _to watch me change_ I thought as it occurred that the vampire had not made the best of impressions.  He had been cagey and sulky and he had snuck upstairs, obviously through the window, to _chat_ with my baby B. I was looking forward to having a nice _chat_ with him myself.

There wasn’t much to find in the garden – trampled flowers, a scuff on one of the fence panels. It definitely told me that something had been watching something _Angel_ hadn’t sensed. Or had not had the presence of mind to sense. But whilst I was there I set to work to do the little that I could. I walked around the perimeter leaving a trail of fine black sand from the leather pouch. _If this is going to be my home for the time being I best look after it._ Coming to the front porch once more I had come full circle. For a moment I stood. To those passing I would have looked to be staring into nothingness. But slowly within myself I felt a warmth at my centre and I focused on it bending it to my will till it formed a ball. I wiled it to leave me. A flash of ice struck my entire body like being plunged into ice water for a split second.

Before me a ball of palest light shimmered in the air like a bubble of my intention. I brought my left hand to it, my face becoming stern as I felt the warmth, I grabbed it firmly before throwing it at the house. The light struck the line like a wall. It then spread, growing to consume the house in its light and forming the guard. My eyes bulged as I forced my energy into the words I then whispered.

 

‘’ ó dhubh soilse teacht sciath

a ligean ar an ciorcal a bheith ar an mbarra

gaineamh cogar mo ainm naimhde

agus chun an domhain a thairiscint mé mo phian’’

_from black come lights shield_

_let the circle be the bar_

_sands whisper my enemies name_

_and to the earth i offer my pain_

 

With those painful words of rhyme I took a small pen knife from its hiding place in the waist band of my skirt. Still holding my left hand out to hold the barrier I flicked open the knife with my right and dragged it across my left palm. Three red pearls fell to the earth and with a pale flash the deed was done.

 I looked around and saw that no one was around or at least no one was running to me with a pitch fork.  When I examined my palm the silver bracelet from which dangled numerous stones of varying colour began to warm. The stones rattled against each other a soft glow emanating from them as the small cut on my palm closed enough for the blood to stop leaving a raw pink line.

I frowned at the display.

_Only for emergencies_ I chastised myself. But I _suppose_ this could count as an emergency- I mean something had been prowling around in the dark. As far as I knew I was the new slayer. Which meant I had enemies even if we hadn’t yet met. I had to keep the people closest safe.

The sun was high and hot. The heat was dry in the air allowing me to enjoy it without feeling the stickiness. It was October now and the soft breezes of winter were coming in as a small relief to the burning sun. The cars hummed by on the main street through Sunnydale, my black kitten heels tapped on the pavement and the birds sang in the tees which lined the sidewalk. All in all it was a beautiful day.

A few people gave me wary glances and wide berths but most were friendly enough. I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pencil skirt and felt the comforting impression of the pocket knife through the lining. With the sun warming my bare arms and legs it felt incredible to be back state side. _I have to call Bash later._ A pang of longing struck my heart at the thought of what had been my home for the past decade. i gazed skyward and searched the azure sky. There wasn’t even a cloud today.

A shooting pain drew my attention to the amethyst ring on my left hand. ‘’I know- but she’ll be here soon Emric.’’ Worry entered my head and warped my thoughts. But I shuck my head and watched as my shoes tip tapped on concrete slabs. ‘’she’s just taking the scenic route’’ I smiled to the ground.

As I followed the main street I eventually came to a cross roads. One way lead toward a cemetery and the college further in the distance according to the street signs. The other way lead to the high school.  I turned left a jaunty tune vibrating in my throat as I swaggered toward the high school. _I’mma comin’ baby B!_

It was a rather open high school with no security to speak of which was surprising to say the least when it was on top of a hellmouth. Though I would imagine putting guns on a demonic hotspot would not go well.

I walked the halls for a time not seeing many people. Spirit week banners littered the walls with their garish glitter and bubbly writing. Peeking into the classrooms I saw that most students were in the middle of their pre-lunch classes. When I looked into one a brunette boy did a comical double take when he caught sight of me. I had to quickly flee stifling a spluttering laugh of pure amusement.  Other teens who caught sight of me tended to do an about turn. I just shrugged – I was used to that reaction.

 It wasn’t long before I found the library. I remembered Sebastian’s telling me that my new watcher was librarian by day and demon hunting tutor by night. We had laughed at the absurdity and the complimentary nature of the two professions. Sebastian had also relayed to me some of my new Watcher’s more rebellious background- the ripper as he was known.

I pushed open the double doors with gusto. I was enthusiastic about life today and showed it by twirling into the library so that the doors didn’t manage to hit me as they bounced off of the walls and back into to place. I came to a stop with extended jazz hands.

To my dismay I was met by an empty room. A moue formed on my face from my disappointment. I walked in hiding my left hand in my pocket still. Looking around the library was a stuffy place and it didn’t surprise me that the students weren’t crowding the large table in the centre of the room. It was a dated room which only added to the suffocating feeling. A fine layer of dust seemed to cover everything highlighted by the noon sun which streamed in through the sky light. The only things which weren’t dusty were the computers – recently installed. And the ancient tomes which were stacked in a caged alcove to my left. I smirked at how obvious it was that one would find all this watcher’s secrets behind the white mesh.

Aside from me the place was apparently abandoned. I looked around noting the exit on the second level of the room which lay behind the stacks. Then I heard a rustling in the office behind the large dark wood counter. I walked into the room natural quieting my steps by padding in on the balls of my feet. My breath became hushed as my lungs and instinctively slowed.

I don’t know what I expected to find.

Perhaps a miscreant trying to pilfer test sheets or some cliché crap.

I wasn’t prepared to find a middle aged man fumbling with a staff, crossbow, a morning star and long sword whilst trying to grab onto a large volume gilded with the title: Beasts of shadows. _Oh those monks, always dramatic._

I watched for a few seconds wondering when wold be polite to make myself known. But before I could make a polite introduction the man slipped. The book plummeted landing on its spine. And the weapons clattered to the floor haphazardly. The morning star in particular landed in such a way that I immediately saw the image of the poor man impaled upon its spikes flash across my vision. Before such an outcome could come about my right hand shot out to grasp his flailing arm and yank him towards me and away from the pointy thing.

It was easy to pull the man’s weight towards me. Too easy as I realised I had accidently been to zealous as the man let out a tight lipped whine. He turned to me with wide eyes as his free hand quickly went to support his back. I let go of his arm as if it were hot coal.

For a moment we stood in near silence as I sucked air through my teeth my face cringing in sympathy as I realised the damage I had done. I was still getting used to the extra strength that came with being chosen. The only sounds around us were his throaty moans of discomfort.

‘’so sorry!’’ I yelped ‘’just-trying to get you away from the sword...’’ I explained as I nodded toward the weapons that now lay on the floor.

His face transformed from pain to an expression of a fish on land as he searched for suitable and plausible lie. ‘’oh-um-that-those-‘’ he began to stutter out. ‘’They are um-‘’ his eyebrows scrunched together turning to the scene as he scraped together his explanation. I was about to stop his floundering when he spun back a finger raised with a sudden idea lighting his forest green eyes. His creased forehead smoothed as he peered down his Greek nose through round spectacles to casually impart his fabricated explanation.

His voice was rich and smooth with a distinct upper class English accent which was rampant among the watchers. ‘’ well those you see are study aids. The medieval history class loaned them form the local college. I’m just their custodian’’ he said with an open mouthed smile which combined with his charmingly befuddled impression would probably persuade anyone to think the best and believe him.

I could have stopped him then but his free hand then quickly went to my shoulder to guide me away from the messy office as he changed the subject. ‘’ah, but you- you must be the new library assistant that Principal Snyder advertised for.’’ He said it with certainty as he gently walked me out into the main library.

‘Hmm’ was all I replied


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buff-y!!!!

I sat for a good half hour with the _unassuming librarian_ as he went through the arrangement of the stacks and where to find the card index and how to check out books etc. I took it all in as I tried to assess the man’s character. He was by all appearances a good man. Well-meaning and pleasant but from the tales I heard and the glint of worry in his eye every time my gaze drifted to the lock up he was a man with a hidden side. Someone I wouldn’t be quick to cross.

In the halls, we were suddenly interrupted by the ringing of the lunch bell. A minute or two later three teens laughed as they obliviously entered the room. a petite redhead with alabaster skin giggled as she stared adoringly at the high cheek boned handsome brunette boy who had given such amusement in the halls. The last of the trio was very familiar. Her curled light caramel hair bobbed as she laughed along with her friends.

Buffy’s face was bright and carefree as she was lost in the moment with her friends. A flash of jealousy stung my chest as I watched them. Laughing together as though they shared everything- though that wasn’t likely. Even Buffy Summers wouldn’t be allowed to recruit civilians in the battle against evil- no watcher would allow it.

Their boisterous joy quickly stilled when Buffy’s eyes locked with mine the youthful energy draining from the trio. Buffy suddenly moved in front of her friends protectively. She wore a pale green camisole top which complimented her eyes, denim crop jeans and wedged sandals. She was dressed for a fight and I suspected that I could take her even if she did attack.

Giles stood a look of concern and anxiety on his face as he looked between his slayer and I. he quickly moved around the large desk towards Buffy. He hesitated in the space between us for a moment stammering vowels as he tried to assess the situation. Before the silence needed to be broken and being a well-bred oxford gentleman, Mr Giles decided it was up to him.

‘’uh-um. Yes.-Buffy this is the new Librarian’s assistant miss- um…?’’ it was at this moment that the calm introduction faded to anxiety once more as Mr Giles realised that he had not even asked my name in the last 30 minutes of orientation. It didn’t matter as Buffy barked at me then, ignoring her Watcher’s ignorance.

‘’what are _you_ doing in my high school?’’ he tone was curt and the ripple of her anger could be felt in the air as her friends- particularly the red head- flinched away from the confrontational atmosphere.

Mr Giles lost in no man’s land looked between us with building concern as he took a step backwards- in the direction of the office.

I took a pause to look over the two friends who were slowly blocking the main doors to the library. The male who I had laughed at was wide eyed with suspicion as his chocolate eyes darted around- to the exits to his companions, through the porthole like windows to the hall behind. He was handsome with soft boyish features that would no doubt mature to be rugged in a way. His skin smooth peaches and cream he was untouched by the traumas of puberty- superficially at least. His amber hair was neat lacking the usual hair product that most boys were swimming in. I appraised his build finding it to be solid and broad though he hid it under a too large sweater. He towered above his girl friends at 5’9 – 5’10’’?

All in all an interesting specimen.

When he noticed my eyes lingering he quirked an eye brow in confusion. I winked and waggled my bros suggestively to him. He blushed immediately which satisfied a dark, primal part of myself and I smiled in triumph.

It was then that my eyes went to the redhead. She had observed the interaction between her friend and eye- her jaw was clenched with suppressed anger. My smile faded as I realised I was treading on her toes, all be it unknowingly. She was a feisty little tiger hiding in a mouse’s shadow it seemed. Maybe she would one day stop hiding behind the worlds perception of her and show them her fighting spirit which I could clearly see burn in her hazel eyes. There was also something else in those eyes. Something I recognised and saw when I looked in the mirror.

I stared at her for a little longer than was polite, my face falling into its default blank expression as I mulled over what I was seeing. Then Mr Giles’s movement- again inching toward his office and the weapons- broke me from my trance.

Buffy I now saw was seething. Her fists clenched by her sides as she gave me daggers. She was furious about my intrusion into her territory and I could understand- I wasn’t giving her time to digest or run away from my sudden reappearance.  She leaned forward as I watched her exposed muscles tighten under her skin. – _bitch is in better shape than me_ n flitted across my mind and an involuntary and childish pout came to my lips as I knew it was true. The green monster always knew Buffy was the prettier of us.

It became apparent that Buffy found this childish expression with no obvious source to be patronising to her feeling and antagonistic. She took a step towards me jutting her chin and chest out- primal threatening tactics- as her face twisted into a nasty sneer. Her next words were contemptuous and bitter.

‘’Why did you even come back?- you clearly have no family anymore or you would have at least tried to stay in touch. You can’t just move in and mess my life up- why don’t you just go back to whatever hole you’ve been hiding in?’’

There was a light of victory in her smirk at seeing my expression darken as I looked to the floor. I glanced up seeing the struggle in her eyes as she tried to keep up the façade. She was hurting and when Buffy hurt she either crumbled inward or lashed out. Part of me was glad she wasn’t crumbling because of me.

I closed my eyes briefly readying to tell Buffy and her watcher why I was here.

 A squeaky tap came from the soles of Mr Giles’s shoes.

My head snapped up at the sound and I held up my hand to halt the machinations of the librarian. His eyes widened slightly at being discovered and I raised my eyebrows at him for thinking he was being subtle. He audibly swallowed as his hands found their way into his pockets. He didn’t have a backup plan it seemed.

I probably could have played the enigmatic threat for a little longer but I decided that giving these people so much anxiety from our first meeting was getting to be plain rude.

I rose from my chair now holding up both hands seeking peace. I noticed the Watchers eyes clock my bracelet with curiosity.  I quickly shoved my hands back into their warm caves and couldn’t help the defensive smirk which sprang to my lips as I eyed Buffy carefully. My saccharine voice filled the void calmly ‘’now people-‘’ I tilted my head towards the Watcher so that he knew I was mainly addressing him. ‘’There’s no need for this hostility- I’m just here to…-‘’ I paused chewing my lip as I decided how to convey to Mr Giles that I needed to speak to him. ‘’ _check in._ I was _transferred_ here after a little confusion regarding someone’s _termination’’_  I tried to keep eye contact with Mr Giles who had thankfully stopped retreating to his arsenal and subtly jerk my head in Buffy’s direction.

Mr Giles simply scrunched his brows in confusion.

It was instead the redheaded girl who deciphered my subtle dance of words. Her voice suddenly chirped with clarity ‘’ OH! OH, oh- she-she’s something to do with the Watcher council! Cause of – ya’know –what happened to Buffy with the Master.’’

I was surprised, to say the least as my jaw dropped a little and eyes squinted at the girl and then at the boy when he snapped his fingers into gun’s ‘’ Oh right! Punch mouth fangy guy- the whole dying thing- I getcha.’’ He spelled out in youth speak ending with a smug face as if he knew _exactly_ what was going on.

I tried to minimise the look of shock and disbelief as it dawned that he _did_ , in fact, know _everything._

But there is only so much a girl can do when presented with such blatant disregard for the rules- even if they were being broken by the infamous Ripper and my cousin.

Buffy developed a smug smirk of her own finding that she had the upper hand in this situation.

I didn’t like it- too much smug in the air.

So I decided to quickly bulldoze through the topic. I sighed loudly in reaction to which Buffy squirmed feeling that she was losing her high ground quickly. _I have my own reveal._

‘’well I guess I should have expected some _unconventional methods_ from _you two_ being paired together.’’

‘’I – uh – ah-‘ Mr Giles began to flap his mouth again as he showed that my words had struck a nerve.

‘’oh, what do you know- you’ve been out of the picture for a decade doing god knows what- who are you to judge?’’ Buffy came closer to me the anger in her voice rattling my teeth.

I was _about_ to explain just who I was when someone busted open the library door hitting Buffy’s male friend who at not receiving an apology gave an exaggerated and pointed ‘ _ouch!’_ directed toward the small balding man who marched in on the war path.  ‘’Summers!’’ his nasal voice barked in mine and Buffy’s direction.

I don’t know why really- it might have been PTSD from my boarding school days- but I immediately went rigid as I answered ‘’yes!?’’ in unison with Buffy who gave me a glance of confusion. Before being rudely snapped to attention by the annoyingly supercilious man. ‘’eyes front!- now- ‘’ he looked at me and finally registered that I too had answered when he came in like a drill sergeant. ‘’Ah, who are you?’’ he said as he looked me over with misgiving.

Now out of my trauma flash back smiled kindly with raised eyebrows and large eyes as if I was a little lost and needed a capable man to help me. With my contralto going an octave higher I batted my eyes -luckily done with nude makeup today – I began ‘’oh! Me- I’m so sorry!- I’m-‘’

But Buffy soon briskly cut in with chatter ‘’she’s nobody- just leaving- in fact, I think she’s late!- aren’t you?’’ she gave me a pointed look and I had to stop the eye roll it summoned. I was about to go along with the ruse when the man put his hand up to Buffy in order to silence her.

‘’Grownups are talking miss summers. Now who are you?’’ he asked again after clearly not giving any respect to Buffy- something everyone deserves.

I felt my teeth grind as I smiled once more before offering my hand enthusiastically and started again ‘’I’m Elizabeth summers- no relation’’ I added when his eyebrow quirked in Buffy’s direction. ‘’- I’m actually here for the assistant librarian position you advertised.’’ I smiled brightly. 

Behind him I saw the looks of concern and shock that came over the rest of the room- and flared rage in Buffy’s case. ‘’oh’’ he calmed quickly straightening his suit before shaking my hand firmly with a slimy smile. _I need to wash this now_ I thought looking at my right hand briefly. ‘’Well, you-‘’ he looked me over once more clearly taking in my figure and attire. I had dressed sensibly today so there really was no decent reason for his eyes to linger on my hips and breasts. When his eyes came back to mine he coughed into his hand before making his face stern. ‘’- You should have really called ahead for an appointment- ‘’

‘’oh! I tried but your secretary said just how bust you are keeping this school together’’ I began flattering with earnest in my eyes ‘’I didn’t want to bother you when you had such important work to be getting on with.’’ I smiled sheepishly with big eyes. Though behind I saw the room now look at me with mild disgust.

But it worked. The man tugged at his jacket and puffed out his chest in pride before suppressing a look of smugness- an epidemic clearly. ‘’yes, well, I _do_ have a lot to do to keep this zoo under control.’’

‘’ a herculean task.’’ I nodded sympathetically.

His face brightened at my validation of his position before he jutted out his chin and began a kind of interrogation. ‘’ so, qualifications?’’

‘’ obviously Gcse’s and A levels in math and science. And a 1st in history from Oxford’’ I rattled off.

‘’ah! Oxford- explains the accent- a fine match for our Mr Giles here.’’ He smiled at Mr Giles as if they were comrades in the trenches but he began to fiddle with his glasses avoiding eye contact. Then he turned back to me. ‘’ any other qualifications? – Languages?’’

I almost quirked my eyebrow as to why a librarian’s _assistant_ would need to be fluent in any language but I stopped myself and replied ‘’ just French, Spanish and Gaelic though I doubt your students will need that one here in California. ‘’ I chuckled lightly and enticingly smiling down at the man whose face began to redden with a blush.

He chortled and patted my arm lightly before pulling away and turning to Mr Giles ‘’well I think that we have our ne assistant librarian!’’ he smiled turning back to add ‘’ trusting your references check out.’’ He said lightly.

Mr Giles babbled a few syllables in protest before the man held his hand up blindly to silence him. ‘’obviously you are our best candidate.’’ He smiled to the room his gaze landing on Mr Giles muttering ‘’ _our only candidate’’_ from tight lips. Mr Giles silently nodded in defeat. The kids looked to each other trying figure out their next move. The man in front of me clapped his hands together with a job well done attitude. ‘’well, that settles that. I’m obviously principal Snyder this is-‘’ he extended a welcoming arm toward Mr Giles. ‘’our head librarian Mr Giles, whom you will be working alongside- I’ll introduce you to the rest of the faculty at the next meeting. If you could start with an orientation today?’’ he looked to Mr Giles who stammered a ‘’yes’’ as he had to wipe his glasses clearly steam rolled by how quickly this had gone. ‘’welcome to the team!’’ he patted my arm which I didn’t appreciate when he squeezed slightly. ‘’yes.’’ He finished and turned around to leave the library- clearly forgetting why he had come in.

As the library doors gently swung shut and Snyder disappeared into the throng of students Buffy finally felt safe to tur her ire on me.

‘’how dare you?!- how dare you?’’ she repeated as I sat back down with a casual attitude which only fanned the flames, I didn’t attempt an answer as she quickly chased up the rhetorical statement ‘’ you come here- and you- you act all simpering-y ‘’ she looked around knowing that it wasn’t a word. I hid the smile on my lips behind a hand- when she made up words it meant that she was calming down. ‘’and you get a job here- aren’t you supposed to go back to England or Ireland or deadland- or wherever the hell you came from?’’ her brows were raised with the question. And before could answer she whirled around to face Mr Giles with an impetuous tone ‘’Giles just tell her what she needs to know so that she can disappear again.’’

Mr Giles adjusted his glasses now back on his face not looking at Buffy he spoke ‘’Perhaps since she has been sent by the council, we can _ask_ her what she needs to know? –hmm?’’ he gave her a pointed look which she spun from and marched to sit with a humph on the stairs behind me muttering an indignant ‘’ _fine’’_

I smiled to myself knowing that Buffy now couldn’t see. _At this rate, we could be playing dolls at breakfast._

I looked around the room then giving myself some time to gain the courage to say my next words.

Giles looked at Buffy with some vexation. Buffy’s friends had finally crept to the counter- a safe distance and Buffy muttered behind me.

It seemed like my best opportunity to say it _and not have Buffy kill me for real_.

I breathed deep and on the exhale I spoke in an orotund voice ‘’I’m the Slayer’’


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> complications~ 'o'

_'say wha now?''_ it was the brunette boy who spoke first with a scrunched and stretched face of confusion and shock.

''wait so _you're the_ slayer- _the chosen ONE who fights the demons?_ ' the redhead said sceptically as she squinted and chewed her lip to mull over my words.

''yep'' I replied sighing as I realised just how hard this job was going to be. It was already complicated by the fact that two civilians, maybe more, knew about the slayer. Not to mention the _over_ friendly vampire in my cousin's bedroom. _oh god. I will no doubt be sharing that bedroom until the spare room is habitable- maybe I can ask to live in the basement. Or not since it probably has some other secrets buried down there..._

''no you're not.'' Came a low and angry voice from behind me. I looked over my shoulder briefly to see that Buffy's world was being rocked again. I couldn't watch for long as I let my head drop to stare at the floor.

''it's why I'm here Buffy. I was called.'' My voice was quiet as if I was speaking only to her. But I wasn't there were still three other people who wanted be clued in. the boy was silent his face focused as he tried to wrap his head around this. Obviously, both the teens had been introduced to this underbelly of civilisation when they came into contact with Buffy but I suppose they had learned set rules for it which were now being broken.

''i- uh- I'' Giles began to stammer out as he slowly came back to life having been shocked into a statue for the past few minutes. His voice was breathy with disbelief. '' I don't see how this can happen. And you- you say the council – they sent you here to take over Buffy's duties?'' he said his eyebrows crashing down on his glasses.

''yes- they said that Buffy died-''

''last year you said'' Buffy said in a dead tone as if she wasn't really in the now.

''- is what I told your mum. In reality, the report came through in the beginning of summer- it took a while for them to check in with the current watchers and find the next Slayer- I wasn't exactly their first call...'' I ran a hand through my cropped hair- the sensation of my cropped hair brushing through my fingers was a small comfort in these stressful times. I had long locks once. Dark copper tones that my mum would twirl around her fingers when I curled up next to her. But the weight of the past was cut away and that was better.

''so there are _two S_ layers?'' the brunette boy asked moving a step closer. He chopped the air with his hands as he tried to cement the fact in his brain. He looked at Buffy who was imploding at the news.

Giles remained calm. His tone quickened with worry but he knew this wasn't a time for panic and emotion. He needed the facts. ''but are you sure that you were called? Is it not possible you were mistaken? It is strange that a blood relative would be called.- the council has been wrong before...''

I quirked an eyebrow at the man with his last statement – certainly odd for a watcher to admit the council's weakness. But I responded as best I could. ''it was prophecised I believe.'' I looked around the room seeing that the simple sentence rang a bell with them all. Buffy finally looked up to Giles with the realisation on her face.

I waited to be clued in but they just stared at each other with knowing looks. I blew air from my cheeks before continuing with growing restlessness as I looked at the clock watching the afternoon roll on. ''well _something_ must have happened- and you don't really _mistake_ the calling. It's like falling with the Balrog and fight for your life while everything you've learned about the world is tested and in my case confirmed- the earth becomes stable and you feel your place in it – your purpose and how you fit into the cosmic design... all in a split second of agony and euphoria.'' I stroked my ring absently as I stared through the small windows behind the book shelves. To remember that moment kept me up at night it made me so happy and incomparably sad at the same time- I had never felt it before and would never again I was thankful and forlorn. To be chosen was something you couldn't share with anyone because _ordinarily_ , the previous slayer was already dead.

But Buffy was not an ordinary slayer it seemed. I smiled with a warmth in my chest- my baby B was alive. And I got to share this shitty deal with her.

''the Bal- what?!'' the Boy said finding himself lost again.

''LOTR reference.'' The redhead responded absently before moving to Buffy's side to place a hand of comfort on her shoulder and sit with her. A twang of jealousy was struck in my chest seeing the comfort she could give Buffy. She then spoke to Buffy trying to raise her spirits. ''it doesn't matter- there's only one Buffy'' she smiled confidently.

''thanks, Willow.'' Buffy breathed.

"yeah Buff- I mean they could send a hundred slayers bounding through that door and we'd only have eyes for you" the boy said with a mix of warm sincerity and humour. They looked to each other in solidarity and Giles gazed on his protégé's with pride and love.

And I was getting seriously uncomfortable with the whole third or fifth wheel feeling that it was giving me. so as in any uncomfortable situation I like people to hate me- just a little bit.

''yes, that's all well and good for you people, but I _would_ like to know why I was called into the fray before my time. And if we could move _away_ from the emotional fuzzy feeling atmosphere that would be _great._ '' My sweet voice split open their happy bubble and injected my sarcastic attitude whilst I smiled full and false to exaggerate my point.

Buffy rolled her eyes before she stood and walked over to hop on the counter opposite me.

''well, the girl wants to know so you best get to tellin' her Giles so she can flutter back to the council like a good little drone.'' She shot back her own false smile as she insulted me.

I pursed my lips and raised an eyebrow to the watcher waiting for him to get on with it.

''yes, well- you can tell the council that you have seen buffy alive and well. The prophecy came true but as buffy _drowned_ -'' he pointed out with an expression of little patience for my interrupting their lives. ''she could be revived.''

''that was me!'' the boy chimed in boastfully with his hand raised and a grin on his face.

''yes, thanks to Xander'' Giles continued. "and as she is still the slayer I think the council can feel at ease knowing that she will continue to fight the forces of evil here in Sunnydale.'' Giles finished his brows raising in the middle and his chin lifting a little in superiority.

Xander and Willow went to flank Buffy with Buffy to their side and from my seat, I saw a loyal and most likely formidable team that had been forged in fire.

But I had orders.

''WELP! That's great and all but by the powers that be I am _also_ the slayer. Which means I'm going to be in town for a while. Even if it's just to get some experience with a Hellmouth- plus I think there is some good I can do while I'm here. '' I rose easily and dusted the small amount of dust from the air off of my person.

'' don't you have your own watcher to return to?'' Buffy spat with full bitch face. Clearly, she didn't like the idea of me treading on her toes.

I locked eyes with Giles. ''Actually, I've been placed into Mr Giles's care.' I gave a weak but genuine smile to the man before adding ''Sebastian Moorland is no longer... capable of helping me pursue my calling.'' My face fell with a tremor of sadness and anger on lips. It was hard to get the words out- the words that the council had said to me when they called me before them to confirm that I had been chosen.

I saw recognition in Giles's expression at the mention of Sebastian.

But I pressed on my lips tightening into a rehearsed smile. I could think about bash later- _I'll have to ring him soon._ ''But he assured me of your competence- and I have some of his reference books for you-''Giles expression perked up then like a dog hearing the rustle of treats. '' but for now, if you will excuse me I have a resume to hand into your _lovely_ principal.''

The three teens rolled their eyes and even Giles had to look away with repulsion over the memory of my coquettish charms. I wasn't one to gladly accept being remembered as the girl who could _manage_ men so I decided to leave them with a more striking impression.

I finally withdrew my left hand again from my pocket. The multitude of coloured stones which hung from it began to jingle faintly with my intent already in the air. I received a pleasant vibration of anticipation from Emeric.

In one smooth motion, I rotated and flicked my fanned fingers in the air producing pink sparks in the air above us. From the sparks, a small cloud of smoke puffed into existence and from its opaque core gently fluttered down a piece of white paper with black writing on it. I pinched it from the air and moved ahead of my arm towards the door at a fast pace. I didn't look at them just called over my shoulder ''be seein' ya!'' as I strutted through the doors leaving them with the echoes of my kitten heels and a hell of a slack-jaw.


End file.
